


The Stars

by twofaced_tRader



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofaced_tRader/pseuds/twofaced_tRader
Summary: A pleasant night on new year’s eve with Kanan and Mari.





	The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, have a great new year! 2017 has been...eventful...but nevertheless have a happy 2018 and cheers to more great content.
> 
> The last episode of the second season came out yesterday and I think it had pretty good closure, but most of all, I will miss Aqours just like µ’s again!
> 
> and they announced a new movie 2018 is going to be great already thanks i can pass away happy now
> 
> Enjoy this little short!

“Would you come to see the stars with me?” Kanan asked with a twinkle in her eye that came to reflect the very stars she admired.

Mari was sat next to her upon the park bench enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, topped with wispy cream, cocoa powder and several small marshmallows. It was on this particular day, or rather night, that it just the right temperature for a hot and warming drink such as that. She took a whiff of her aromatic drink and drank a small sip. She gave Kanan a whole and genuine smile.

“Of course Kanan.” She chuckled right after, and took another small sip from her cup.

“W-What is it..?” Kanan inquired seeming confused about why Mari had laughed. She scooted over closer, almost thinking of stealing some heat from Mari but instead tried her best to wrap some of Mari’s scarf around her neck. Part of the scarf was warm from Mari’s own neck and part of it was just icy cold!

Mari giggled again letting Kanan continue to wrap her scarf around her neck. “Did you forget something else that was happening tonight?” She went on after taking another small sip of hot cocoa. She leaned on Kanan’s shoulder while waiting for her answer, snuggling up closer to make her head more comfortable. 

Kanan looked up to the skies where the stars were, shining brightest were the stars that formed the Gemini constellation. Kanan had always admired the stars, she would memorize the constellations had quite often fallen asleep just looking at them. “Hey Mari, up there you can see Gemini.” She pointed at the different stars that Gemini was comprised of.

“The brightest one, that one over there, that’s Pollux. And that one over there is Castor.” Kanan went on to explain the other stars of Gemini, she was very enthusiastic about the subject and had completely forgotten about answering Mari. Mari laughed once again and snaked her arms around Kanan to hug her. “You know Mari, this isn’t astronomy but more of astrology now, did you know you were a Gemini?” 

Mari nodded and sipped from her cup once more, “Of course I did Kanan. Now do you remember what was supposed to happen tonight~?” She said with a certain playful tone.

Kanan blushed as if embarrassed for going on about the stars, she scratched her head for a while but returned with nothing.

“The fireworks! There’s going to be fireworks for the new year!” Mari exclaimed with sheer excitement that was expressed not only with the tone of her voice, but with the strength she was using to squeeze Kanan in an almost suffocating cuddle.

“So instead of asking ‘would you come to see the stars with me’, you should be asking would you come to see the fireworks with me.’ Mari took a big noisy sip from her cup, this time Kanan was the one to laugh. 

“Alright alright. Would you come to see the fireworks with me?” She asked corrected from her previous statement.

“Of course Kanan, of course I would.” Mari glanced up for a kiss.

“Oh wait you have some cream on your lips Mari.” 

“Wait, really?” Kanan wiped the cream off with her fingers and licked them clean. The couple both laughed and gave each other a loving kiss as the end of the night approached them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! See ya guys next year~


End file.
